


Warmer

by Backlighting



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>属於他们的冬日傻白甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer

“Jay，不丶不……”Tim哀恸地唤着Jason的名字，紧抱住对方的腰。

“不要离开我，Jay，我需要你，”他将头埋进Jason结实的胸膛；声线颤抖，悲伤满溢，“我需要你一辈子，Jay……”

Jason翻了个白眼，不是濒死的那种，不过与之相差无几。他思考着Tim小时候是不是有上过戏剧班，如果没有，看来这位新的Gotham甜心在上任期间学习到不少演戏的技巧。

这当然不是生离死别的状况，也不是他即将甩了Tim远走高飞奔向新恋情，更不是他又被哪个精神病掳走陷入危险面临死亡。

只是——

“鸟宝宝，你再不松手，我们就得饿死在这张床上了。”

没错，他们在床上，被温暖的厚被子覆盖，被子里头还夹着毛毯丶围巾丶毛线手套……任何你想得到的冬日保暖物品。Jason背靠在床头柜上稍微曲起腿坐着，手里拿着一本厚得足够他打发一整天的读物。他怀中的Tim宛如煮熟的虾蜷曲身体，整个人黏着他，尽可能地将全身与Jason紧紧贴合。

“为什麽不叫外卖？”Tim委屈地问，抬头用水润的漂亮蓝眼睛攻击Jason——由下往上的角度，最具有杀伤力的那种。但Jason的脑海中只浮现刚被他扔掉不久丶堆积如山的披萨盒——不，他现在光是想像起司的味道就想吐。

“我以为你注重身体健康，毕竟你一直致力於不让我在十年後被高热量垃圾食品杀死。”Jason放下手中的书，手钻进被子里寻找埋在他大腿间那双冰冷的脚，他顺着Tim弧度优美的脚背来回抚摸，Tim瑟缩了一下後更加地贴近他，像是恨不得整个人都融进Jason温暖的身体一样。

“我现在只想住进你身体里，Jay。”Tim舒服地呻吟，声音慵懒且性感。

“这听起来有些诡异。”Jason眨眼，没有给出什麽较激烈的反应。

倒不是说他对这些缺乏性趣，要知道当这种状况——Tim像只发情的猫该死的疯狂地蹭在他身上撒娇——第一次发生的时候，Jason可是直接掀起Tim的衣服想和他来一场热辣的，但上衣甚至没脱到一半，Tim就像即将被杀害的畜产类动物失声大叫，Jason当时整个人都被吓懵了。嘿，他可是红头罩，没什麽东西吓得倒他——除了形象尽失的Timothy Drake的尖叫。在那之後Jason发誓永远不在冬天主动去掀Tim的衣服，他真的丶真的不想再听一次那种叫声。

Tim非常怕冷，一到冬天四肢就冻得像冰棍，长期低温还会引发令他难耐的头疼。最糟糕的是他们没有办法把暖气的温度调得太高，这位娇生惯养的少爷有个令人费解的毛病，他总觉得暖气有股味道，闻久了会让他不舒服。幸好Jason的体温高於平均值，并且不畏惧寒冷，於是Jason顺理成章地成为了Tim专属的移动式人肉暖炉。Tim一次比一次夸张的取暖行径让Jason曾禁不住问Tim是不是看上了这点才和他交往，Tim缩在他怀里转了转眼珠子，“我知道你很火辣，但没想过你那麽‘辣’。”

“说真的，冰箱空了。”Jason松开Tim的脚，拍了拍他的脚背。“得买些材料煮热菜，我们都不想再吃一打开没多久就冷掉的披萨。”Tim呜咽了几声，抱着Jason像是一个孩童不肯放开他的玩具。

Jason不舍地挣开他，起身离开床铺，他裸露在外的肌肤接触到冷空气的同时，显然冷空气也渗进了被子里。他听见Tim嗷的一声，动作迅速地反手锁紧了被子，把自己密不透风的包裹在内，只留下一对睁得大大的眼睛。

“你会冻死的，Jay。”Tim的声音闷在被子里，试着警告只在毛衣外头套上一件皮夹克的Jason。

“不，我不会的。”Jason俯身，拨开Tim乱糟糟的浏海，吻上他光洁饱满的额头。

Tim用恋恋不舍的眼神目送不断供给他温暖的热源离开。不知怎地，Jason觉得这场景就像企鹅爸爸Tim抱着温暖的企鹅蛋，而企鹅妈妈Jason必须出门觅食回来喂他们避免他们死亡。Jason禁不住为这个傻透的想像牵起嘴角，他关上卧房门前顺便提醒了Tim一件被他遗忘的事情。

“你知道，你再不离开被窝处理那些公司文件，就算是我也救不了你。”

他把Tim痛苦的惨叫声隔绝在门的另一头。

 

Jason回到家的时候先将购回的食材整齐地摆进了冰箱里，他呼唤Tim的名字确认对方的应答声是从书房里头传来的——只不过像是隔了好几层一样，又闷又模糊。

Jason快速地摩擦被冰箱冷气吹凉的双手，以确保Tim抓住他取暖的时候手是温热的。他打开书房的门，看见了一个红头罩。Jason在眨眼的瞬间思考是不是他打开门的方式不对，或者如同Tim说的一样他不小心冻坏了脑子，於是他关上了门又打开了一次，依然看见了一个红头罩。

红头罩蜷着双腿坐在电脑椅里，脚上套着毛袜。他穿着墨绿色的毛衣，过长的衣袖覆盖住正在键盘上飞快舞动的双手。红头罩稍微侧过头瞥了Jason一眼，然後问：“晚餐吃什麽？”

Jason觉得他需要一小段时间处理脑内的资讯，混乱的思考只能让他反射性支吾地回答，“呃，牛肉炖汤。”

头罩後继续传出熟悉又奇异的丶带着雀跃感的闷声，“听起来不错。”

Jason不知道从哪儿开始说。首先，他不习惯看到一个穿着像圣诞树的红头罩，也不习惯有人隔着那麽大一个头罩和自己说话，并且你看不到对方的嘴巴，只有一双毫无生气的护目镜显露在外——见鬼，他们是怎麽习惯这个的？例如Tim丶Roy，还有其他人？

再来，“鸟宝宝……你戴着我的头罩做什麽？”

“我找不到我的毛帽，你的头罩就摆在床头柜旁边。”戴着红头罩的Tim停下了打字的动作，抬起双手用掌心捧住头罩应该算是脸颊的部分。“Jay，我从来就不知道这个东西那麽暖！难怪你巡逻时从不头疼。”

Jason再次受到了心灵上的冲击，但穿着居家无比的圣诞版红头罩显然不清楚他内心的纠结，Tim手舞足蹈地继续说：“它让我的效率都变高了！”Jason不晓得该不该觉得这个情况很可爱，因为这实在是有点诡异。

他的红头罩的确是挺御寒的，但那只是次次次要功能。除了御寒，还耐摔坚固防弹，且具有一部分的恫吓作用。谁能想到Gotham的地下黑帮老大，恶名昭彰的红头罩的头盔，竟然被他的男朋友拿来顶替毛线帽御寒。

显然Jason的头罩对Tim来说太大了，Tim摇头晃脑地盯着萤幕，嘟哝着Jason听不懂的单字或者是歌词，右手在键盘和滑鼠之间交替移动，左手则被他塞进夹紧的两腿之间。Tim就是那麽怪，尤其是在心情极佳时工作会变得更加奇怪，怪得总让Jason觉得他真是犯规的可爱，同时他希望只有他懂得如何欣赏Tim这种怪异的可爱。

Tim按下存档键，拔出插在主机上的U盘。Jason捡起被随意扔在书桌角落的手套，夹在手肘和肋骨中间，Tim见状自觉地伸出冰冷的双手，Jason用温热的手掌握住他们。

红头罩的护目镜微微弯了起来，那是属於微笑的弧度，”我今晚能戴着头罩去巡逻吗？”

Jason想像了一下Tim所询问的那个场景，一个戴着笨重头罩的红罗宾，展开华丽的翅膀滑翔在Gotham的夜空中打击犯罪；搞不好还会遇见年轻的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，Jason打赌Dick绝对会抛下黑暗骑士严肃的面具包袱而为此笑到人仰马翻，并且Damian那个恶魔小子绝对会用尽毕生的词汇量去嘲笑Tim（以及Jason）。

“没门。”Tim的肩膀在Jason拒绝他的瞬间垮了下来。”这是你弄丢的第几顶帽子？晚饭之前找到它。”Jason蹲下身，把Tim的电脑椅转向自己的方向，他将手套放置在Tim的大腿上，让对方的双手按在他炙热的脖子两侧。直到Tim的手不再因为寒冷而僵硬，Jason才执起他的手帮他戴上手套。

Tim抬起了手想要脱掉头罩，却因为接触面太滑而屡次失败，Jason一边笑着一边协助他把头罩拿开。Tim甩了甩微长的黑发，不适应地快速眨动他的蓝眼珠，”我想我刚才发现了戴着头罩的坏处。”

“什么？”

Tim捧起Jason的脸，与不久前他捧着头罩一样。Jason感觉到毛线手套摩擦过皮肤，紧接着是Tim柔软的双唇贴上自己因乾燥而起皮的嘴唇的触感。

“这样我就不能随时在我想要的时候吻你了。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 天气终於开始变冷了，这篇是昨天洗着手突然钻进脑海的画面，作为短篇练习。  
> Warmer有暖炉以及更加暖和的意思:P
> 
> Toi太太为这篇文章画了一张超级可爱的图！请移步我的Lofter观赏:D  
> Link：http://chinaki.lofter.com/post/2ca1d1_94c4bce


End file.
